Kako Tsuji
Kako Tsuji (辻 佳子, Tsuji Kako) is one of the many females who used to belong to Takashi's Group before joining Akira's Group. Appearance Kako has short cut black hair that extends to her neck. She has rather large eyes and wears the standard school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved top with the red ribbon attached to the blue collar with her ribbon extending quite far down to the top of her skirt. She also wears the dark blue mini skirt and she also wears black socks and the usual black shoes. Personality Not much has been revealed about Kako's personality, however she is commonly seen smiling and rather quiet. Chronology School arc Akira's Group came into camp. When the Flag was ready, she brought it to Takashi Yamaguchi. With the help of Ryouichi Suzuki, the flag is tied on top of the center tree. Kako is mostly seen in the background during this arc. Miina Isurugi (Fake) and Takao Sugimasa were caught by vandalism their new flag. Takashi's Group heard that Miina wants to destroy the School Camp. Kako was speechless when she heard that. They watched as Akira Sengoku dragged Miina away before he can do any more damage. Akira's Group asked around the camp if anyone has seen Miina. Later on Akira and Kazuma Saji found Miina outside of camp and brought him back to their tent. The next day Akira was tearing the camp up. The group listened as Akira traded words with Takashi Yamaguchi. Kawai and Fujimoto intervened and tried to reason with Akira. They accidently slipped their tongues and revealed themselves as the real culprits of Miina's abduction. Takashi's Group listened as the teachers revealed their true intention. Takashi and Shirou Mariya struck back at the teachers. With no other escape, Kawai and Fujimoto fled into the jungle. Kako was in a meeting with her group. They were discussing about joining Akira's Group. Together they walked toward Akira. Takashi was impressed about Akira's speech. That's why they wanted to join his group and Akira accepted it. Exploration Party arc Yuki Sakuma, Kako, Matsushita, Sanae Kashiwagi and Shizuka Hatsuse were bathing when Akira, Shinji Gotou and Tadashi Katou peek on them. Two days later the Exploration Party #1 returned with a wounded Akira. Kako stood outside Akira's tent. When Akira regained conscious everyone felt relieved. Argentavis arc The group found out that an Argentavis arrived outside the camp and held Ryouichi hostage. Kako was terrified when she saw the bird for the first time. Back on the camp, Shirou explained to the group what Argentavis is and does. Kako and the others yelled that the Argentavis might come back and hunt them. She reminded everyone that the toilet is outside. To ease everyone minds, Shirou suggested to form a group each. Kako felt uncomfortable when she formed a group of Shuu Hikime and Yasunori Yamato. Later that afternoon the Argentavis came with a flock. It rampagned the camp and the people were fleeing in all direction. Yasunori, Kako and Shuu were seen crying while trying to run away from the birds. The group was stunned when Akira annouced the Argentavises to come and get him. Murata, Kako, Ken Tanaka, Airi Narumi and Shizuka watched helplessly as the Argentavises feast on Akira. Because of Akira's scarifice, Ken, Shinji, Tadashi and Shuu led an counterattack. The rest of the group joined in and by before night the Argentavises left the camp. The next morning Kako and Tadashi found Matsushita dead on her bed along with Murata and Ken nearby. They examed their bodies but couldn't find the cause of their death. The group resumed their daily routine. Later on Takao Sugimasa was found dead. Kako and the others heard Shirou's order to head toward the river. After Shiro's explanation about Ancient Ticks, she and the others quickly washed up their bodies. Another wave of Argentavis was heading toward them. The group started to panic. Kako and Miki Imazono looked scared as an Argentavis was about to attack her friends. Maya Miyauchi killed an Argentavis and the rest of the flock flew away. Kako, Shuu and Yasunori were back inside their tent. They were ordered to pack their bags. Kako didn't want to leave. Takashi came in and caught a Tick at her sock. He reassured the trio they have no other choice. They had to leave the camp because it is infested by Ancient Ticks. The group watched as the camp burned to the ground. Akira's Group set their course heading toward the mountain. At night Kako and some other students were sitting with Kanako Oomori around the campfire. Kako was wondering if Kanako can speak fluent English. Cursed Mountain arc Akira's Group had been walking for two days. Takashi reminded everyone about Arctodus Simus. Shirou explained more about Arctodus Simus. Kako already knew Shirou knows everything. Miki, Kako and Asuka Takahashi praised him for saving them after the camp burned down. The group started to talk how the island looks like after they reach the top of the mountain. Many people gave their point of views. Kako doubted they really can get off The Island. Shuu agreed with her. The next day Akira's Group reached the bottom of the mountain. The group was prepped up to climb. Some object rolled down the mountain and landed behind a bush. It turned out to be a former student. The group resumed their course toward the top. Next to a rock slide the group found an Student Handbook that belongs to Noriaki Matsuki. A bit further up, they found Nagatsuka barely alive. He warned them not to climb any further. Asuka, Kako, Tooru Rinzai and some girl were at the bottom of steep slope waiting for Akira to climb up at their position. Kako was seen walking behind of Akira and Rion Akagami at the nearly peak of the mountain. At night Tooru suggested they settle for the night. The next morning almost everyone had trouble moving around and breathing. Asuka, Koyomi Kanna and Kako were lying sick next to each other. (TBC 57_10) Mami the Clairvoyant arc Gigantopithecus arc Obelisk arc Animal Battle arc Pyramid arc Failed Experiment arc Showdown arc Operation arc Tower of Death arc Ablitities Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Class ?? Category:Student Category:Alive Category:Akira's Group Category:Takashi's Group